Quidditch Accident
by lovestar29
Summary: The eighth year Slytherins are trying to come up with a way to make Draco shut talking about his stupid crush on Potter. So they set up going to the pitch and it all goes down after that. But, do not worry dears because Potter will fix it if he doesn't want to end with his bits all over the place! -COMPLETE-


**Author:** Lovestar29

 **Title:** Quidditch Accident

 **Summary:** The eighth year Slytherins are trying to come up with a way to make Draco shut talking about his stupid crush on Potter. So they set up going to the pitch and it all goes down after that. But, do not worry dears because Potter will fix it if he doesn't want to end with his bits all over the place!

 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco

 **Genre:** Fluff, lot's of fluff! Humor, a teeny bit of angst, but barely there. Er, violence too.

 **Status:** -COMPLETE-

 **Word Count:** 1K

 **A/N:** So, I wish this fic was a bit longer, but sadly it isn't. I am not proud of this fic either, I could do better, but oh well. Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this story this to Parker sparkle, who always favorites and comments my drarry fics. Thank you! And, uh yea also please recommend a beta for me, I need one and send one-shot request! On with the show...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Quidditch Accident**

Ever since Astrid Williams could remember meeting Draco he would always hear him speaking of Potter. Throughout their years in Hogwarts that seemed to be the only thing he could talk about.

Everyone in Slytherin knew about Draco's obsession to the golden boy and would just ignore it. It had seemed to stop during sixth year when Draco had too much pressure with the task and with the war going on it just never came up hearing Draco talk about Potter.

When they had been invited to Hogwarts for there eighth year the Slytherin group was glad to not hear Draco talk about Potter anymore. The group of Slytherins consisted of Astrid, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Cavina, Goyle, and Theo.

Draco had not mentioned Potter at all, but that stopped around November when the whole school found out that the golden boy preferred the 'stick over the hole'.

Of course the group groaned when Draco started blabbing about Potter. This in itself wasn't unusual they were all aware of the not so secret obsession with Potter, they weren't prepared to hear Draco sit down on the eighth year table look at them with a serious expression and say 'I like Potter.'

The reactions to this confession was a hilarious one. Goyle who was happily eating his third round of food spitted it back out. Blaise and Theo were choking on there pumpkin juice, while Astrid fell from his chair mumbling things like 'Did I hear right'.

Pansy and Cavina stared at Draco not believing what Draco had said. The whole Great hall remained silent as they saw the Slytherin group who was always serious and calm gaping at Draco. Then in a second they looked at Draco then at each other and started screaming in the Great hall.

"I KNEW IT!"

"OF COURSE YOU LIKE HIM YOU GIT!"

"Zabini you owe me 10 galleons."

"YOU FINALLY REALIZED DRACO!"

"Shit you Draco, why him of all people. Damn it Cavina!"

"Draco we've known that since we met."

Draco looked at them scowling for making such a huge deal about it and for the attention they had made. As Draco got up storming out the hall the group remained silent and ran right after him apologizing for the sudden burst.

The rest of term was spent listening to Draco talk non stop -rant!- about Potters 'stupid perfect green eyes' and 'his sexy raven black hair' and 'his tan golden skin that reminds me of the snitch'. Durning break they were glad to hear Draco stop ranting over Potter and just hang out with his friends.

When the new term came the Potter Obsession as the Slytherin group called it started again hearing Draco talk about him the whole day. The group was rather annoyed about it and started to come up with a plan to just get the two together. To them the plan was outstanding and decided to do it the week before Valentines Day.

The plan was not what they expected. Horrible was the understatement of what happened.

It was a beautiful sunny Sunday morning and Astrid was dragging a grumpy Draco out to the Quidditch pitch. They all had there brooms and Blaise had a snitch in his pocket ready to take it out to start with the plan.

The day before Cavina had heard Potter saying he was planning on going to the field to workout his skills. The group thought it had been the perfect opportunity and they were all standing walking towards the pitch.

They had brought a basket with food so that Draco could have a small date with Potter. Apparently they hadn't thought it out through because the stupid Gryffindorks decided that day to go out and practice.

The gloomy eighth years mumbled to themselves and decided to hold the plan for awhile until the Gryffindor team left. They mounted there brooms and zig zag in the air, flipping and racing each other. Draco was showing off his new tricks and they all saw when Potter stopped what he was doing admiring Draco and smiling at him.

The group after several hours in the air came back down and ate the food that they had packed. Astrid saw as Potter looked at Draco and gave him a small smile, this small gesture made Draco blush and he ran his hand through his usual neat hair. Cavina smirked at him and Blaise just laughed along with Theo.

It had seem like as if maybe they could continue the plan now and started there way over to him when the Gryffindor team came down and Potter left inside. This left the group even more moodier and they sat back down laying in the soft grass coming up with a new plan. They heard footsteps and Astrid stood up seeing the team come towards them.

"Ugh look at the slimy death eaters. You are all disgusting. You bring shame to this school, all of you should have died in the war so that we wouldn't have to roam the hallways with idiots like you." Some seventh year named Blake York say. They kept accusing them and shouting harsh words at them.

Astrid was flaring with anger and keeping a steady glare at them. Blaise was rather annoyed and balling his fist to not punch any of them. Cavina and Pansy had there wands out ready to hex them if they tried to hurt them.  
Theo cowered behind looking like he was going to cry and Goyle was trying to reason himself to not use avada kedavara and end up in Azkaban, which wasn't working because he looked like he was going to kill them with his stare.

Draco was the only one that tuned them out and minded his own business. It was the worst on him though, the Ice Prince was use to it and when one of them said, "Your just like your father you despicable being!" Draco looked at the boy with such causality flipped him off and the rest of the team and simply said, "You can tell that to your mother."

This angered the Gryffindors more and the Slytherin group fell to the ground laughing at what they just told them. The team stormed out and the group applauded to Draco for his beautiful words. They got up again and were about to race into the sky when an angry Potter and his two sidekicks ran towards them, the team following straight behind them.

Potter was about to punch Draco grabbing him from his collar and Pansy didn't hesitate to fling her wand and point it to Potters neck. The group no longer gave a bloody hell if he was the savior of the wizarding world and all took out there wands pointing only at Potter.

Draco pushed him away and told him to Fuck off and Potters nostrils flared with anger. The Weasley and Granger put a hand to Potters shoulder and told him it wasn't worth it. Draco had hurt in his eyes and got on his broom to zoom out in the sky. The group glared and scowled at them and followed Draco.

The Gryffindork team thought it wasn't fair to threaten there golden boy and while they were practicing some gryffindor threw a bludger at Draco right in the chest making him fall 50 feet from the air. Cavina and Pansy screamed, Astrid and Theo throwing spells and none working, Goyle and Blaise flying fast towards him to not let him impact with the ground.

You could hear the sickening sound of bones breaking and all stared stunned at the blood gushing out of Draco's blonde head. Everyone flew down and at that time it was lunch so the school heard the loud screams and all went outside to see what the riot was about.

Everyone gasped at they took in the bloody state of Draco. His skull was open and blood flowing out, his shirt was soaked with blood from where the bludger had hit his chest opening the wounds of stupid Potters 'incident'. His face was too pale and his breathing too shallow. Madame Pomfrey immediately went to work fixing him and levitating the blonde to the hospital wing.

"What in Merlin's beard has happened here?!" McGonagall roared.

They Gryffindors coward at her stare and the Slytherin group explained everything from when they had been bullied to when Draco had fallen. Immediately McGonagall screamed at the team sending them to there dorms and taking 150 points from then as well as giving them a months worth detention. She scurried them away saying that if they didn't leave her sight she would change her mind and ban them from ever playing Quidditch.

The week passed and Draco was still in the Hospital Wing recovering from the accident. Potter had tried many times to apologize but the group would dismiss it. In one occasion Astrid and Cavina had been walking to potions class and Potter approached them saying that he was sorry and Astrid told him that he wasn't such a golden boy if he was still judging them for being ex death eaters.

Cavina had slapped him saying that it was his fault that their best friend was weak and if anything happen to Draco that they would forget about playing nice and defiantly end up in Azkaban. The second time the group had been walking to dinner and one again stubborn Potter made his way to them. He was about to open his mouth when Blaise raised his hand to shut him and merely said 'Save it Potter' and left.

Draco had finally been released and avoided at all cost Potter. Many times Potter would look like he was going to say something but would stop himself seeing the look of pain in Draco's grey eyes. It wasn't until March during Potions that Potter talked to Draco.

"Draco I'm very sorry please forgive me. I can't live with myself knowing that once again it was me who hurt you" at the point Potter had a hand on Draco's cheeks lightly touching his soft pale cheeks that were burning red now. Draco stared back at him with wide eyes and whispered lowly, "I forgive you."

Potter smiled and leaned into Draco smiling at him and kissed him deeply not caring if people were there looking at them. Draco didn't hesitate and kissed right back with as much passion.

Astrid looked at the group smiling, thinking that maybe just maybe the plan did work out.

Years passed and they realized that getting them together didn't solve there problem of making Draco stop talking about him. As a matter of fact it just worsened the problem and now Draco couldn't stop talking to his Slytherin friends about his upcoming wedding with Potter.

Smiling Astrid thought to himself and was pleased that the plan at least got them together.

 **END**


End file.
